


Pay the Price 2.0

by mcrlove412



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Hooker, M/M, Prostitution, Single Parents, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrlove412/pseuds/mcrlove412
Summary: Frank is prostitute just trying to get through high school and survive his shitty home life. His teacher tries to save him but can he handle the wreck that is Frank's life?Hey everyone this is a rewrite of my old story Pay the Price. The plot is going to be pretty much the same but finally updated from 13 year old mcrlove's writing style. Enjoy!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Frank started at himself in the mirror. His eyeliner was smudged and his hair was styled down around his shoulders. His corset was pulled tightly and his fishnets only had minor rips in them. He looked good. 

Before Frank could admire his reflection any longer his phone lit up signaling a new message. Frank picked up the phone and saw a new message from his closest friend Mikey. 

\- _wanna come over tonight???? _It asked.__

__Frank debated whether or not he would really feel like hanging out with Mikey tonight after getting done with work. He missed Mikey though and hanging out with him always made Frank feel more human and less gross._ _

__\- Yeah I'll swing by later. Got some stuff to do._ _

__Franks phone dinged again shortly after he sent his message._ _

___\- cya then iero! _Mikey's text read.__ _ _

____Frank frowned at his phone. He wished he could spend all night with Mikey but he needed to be moving soon. He had a client with a large amount of money waiting for him. Frank needed the money for food. The last time he looked in the fridge everything was pretty much gone and soon his school bill would be due._ _ _ _

____Frank cursed his mom as he walked towards his door, seeing her laying on the couch passed out surrounded by booze, with track marks running along her arms. He wished she would just do something. He understood raising a kid by yourself could be tough but she never fucking raised him. Frank did everything by himself and his mom just continued to drink and do drugs._ _ _ _

____Frank bought his own food, paid his own tuition, and walked his ass everywhere while his mother rotted away indoors. She’d leave the house for random incriminates of time and then return just as disheveled as always. Frank couldn’t remember a time when his mom was sober. It made Frank never want to drink but of course he had to have some way to deal with his shitty life._ _ _ _

____He had to sell his ass to make money and felt like he deserved a beer or two after being brutally fucked by strangers for money. No one- not even his best friend would think that this was Frank’s life. That this seventeen year old 4.0 honors student was a hooker paying his way through high school with his body. Frank kept everything to himself._ _ _ _

____Mikey knew his mom had some issues but as far as what they were Frank kept him in the dark. It was easier to ignore his shitty life when no one was constantly bringing it up or asking about it. To Frank whatever happened in the Iero household-stayed in the Iero household._ _ _ _

____Frank took one more glance at himself in the mirror hanging by his entryway on his way out of the house, and then pulled his hoodie over his face and walked to meet his client._ _ _ _

____()()()_ _ _ _

____“Fuck you like that?” Frank asked the man above him, arching his back up off the bed._ _ _ _

____“Y-Yeah.” The man - Rick, a regular - breathed out shakily._ _ _ _

____Rick wasn’t ugly, he was just annoying but he always paid up front in full. Frank could almost look past the grossness of his job with Rick because the man was fairly attractive. It was the weird requests he’d sometimes receive from him that made Frank uncomfortable. Luckily tonight was just a quick fuck in a decent motel room._ _ _ _

____“Mhmm yeah fun ghouls going to make you feel so good. Fuck just like you're making me feel right now with your big cock.”_ _ _ _

____Rick breathed heavily into Frank’s neck gripping his hips even harder._ _ _ _

____“Come on baby I know your almost there. You gonna finish inside me? Fill me up real good?”_ _ _ _

____A few moments after Frank felt Rick tense up and release into the condom. As soon as Rick pulled out Frank got dressed. He never stayed around afterwords. His job was to fuck, not to become someones boyfriend or comfort them after sex. He got paid and got out._ _ _ _

____Frank stopped back at his house to throw his stripper get up in the washer and throw on some normal clothes. He safely tucked his money away in his drawer and made note of how much was now in there. After he finished removing his makeup and brushing his teeth Frank walked over to Mikey's house._ _ _ _

____“Iero you made it!” Mikey cheered when he opened his front door._ _ _ _

____“Yep. I’m here and I am so fucking ready to pig out. Please tell me you have food.”_ _ _ _

____Frank never tried to come off as in need but rather as relaxed about everything. He hid everything with sarcasm and sharp comebacks, but in reality Frank was breaking down slowly. He had made money but no grocery store would be open by the time he got there after leaving Rick. He was so fucking hungry._ _ _ _

____“Yeah no my brother dropped off a pizza for us since my parents are out.”_ _ _ _

____“Your brother is a fucking angel.” It was true. Mikey’s brother-though Frank had never met him- was always bringing Mikey and him alcohol, cigarettes and food. He had his own apartment but knew how little his parents were home with Mikey because of their jobs and always brought him stuff to try and fill in the gap. Frank never thought Mikey cared much about whether his parents were home or not but apparently his brother cared about him being alone all the time._ _ _ _

____“Yeah I know. He’s been swinging by more often now that he has a job and a steady income.”_ _ _ _

____“He got that teaching job?” Frank asked._ _ _ _

____He knew that Mikey’s brother had been applying to work at Our lady of Mercy- Frank and Mikey’s school- for a while now. Apparently becoming a teacher takes a lot of effort and training. Frank couldn’t see what was so hard about it but he knew that the catholic schools probably made everything about ten times harder than they needed to be._ _ _ _

____“Yeah he did. He’s teaching science to the freshmen I think.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s cool.” Frank said biting into his pizza hungrily._ _ _ _

____Mikey gave him an odd look. “So whats keeping you holed up at home until nine at night?”_ _ _ _

____Frank knew where Mikey was going with this. He always tried to get Frank to give him information on his mother but Frank was good at avoiding the topic. He knew Mikey was suspicious but his personal life didn’t concern Mikey. Frank was almost positive that if Mikey knew about what Frank actually does to get by that he’d lose his only friend. No one would want to associate themselves with a hooker. Frank wanted to keep Mikey as his best and only friend so he kept quiet._ _ _ _

____“I was working on a national honors society thing.” Frank shrugged. “You know how it is. No academic scholarship, no college.”_ _ _ _

____Mikey looked over Frank skeptically but nodded. “Yeah free college would be so fucking nice. Hey so are you gonna spend the night?”_ _ _ _

____Frank frowned. “Nah all my stuffs at home and I don’t feel like getting up early to make a pit stop before school. I’ll see you in homeroom though.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t wanna get up any earlier than necessary either.”_ _ _ _

____After finishing his pizza and bumming a cigarette off of Mikey Frank stated his walk home. He went up to his room, showered, changed and laid down in his bed. Before sleeping he checked his phone to see four new messages._ _ _ _

_________\- fun ghoul tomorrow?_  
\- Can you do tomorrow around two maybe?  
\- F.G. tomorrow at nine.  
\- It’s Rick. Tomorrow same place, same amount, same time? __

______Frank frowned. He really just wanted a day to relax but knew he needed the money. He agreed to everyone and sighed when he realized he’d have to skip science and math class to meet up with one of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______()()()_ _ _ _ _ _

______During art, his last class of the day Frank just wanted to sleep. He was sore from fucking and then walking back to school and just wanted to be left alone. The class had a sub who had given them some busy work to do. Frank completed it but could feel someone next to him staring at him as he laid his head down on the desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______He sat up and glared at the kid after the feeing of being watched wouldn't go away. “Can I help you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you know how to do this?” The kid asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The answers are in the article online were supposed to read with it.” The kid just started at Frank blankly and Frank groaned. “Just fucking copy mine dumbass.” He said shoving his paper across the desk._ _ _ _ _ _

______With the kid occupied copying Franks work, he managed to fall asleep until the bell rang signaling the end of the day. As frank stood up to pack his things he received a blow to the side. “Dude what the fuck?” He yelled, turning to the kid who he let copy off of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s for calling me a dumbass. Dumbass.” The kid laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______After that Frank just wanted to be done with everyones bullshit. He walked home without even trying to find Mikey. He had already decided that he just wanted time to himself until he had to meet up with Rick again at midnight._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once at home Frank showered and shaved and then took a nap. He woke up around eleven and walked to the motel after throwing on his corset and fishnets._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rick greeted Frank with a creepy smile and requested to tie Frank up. Frank declined and after a normal fuck Rick punch him in the face and ran out with his money. Frank couldn't run after him in his attire and he didn't have enough time to change without losing sight of wherever Rick was running to. He knew he wasn't getting that money back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jesus Christ!” Frank yelled kicking the dresser in the room. He felt like beating the shit of the stupid fucking dresser but he knew that wouldn’t do him any good. He needed money and now he was going to be short on his tuition payment because of that motherfucker._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank checked his phone and groaned when he saw no next messages from any potential clients. He knew he could go and stand on the corner but he hated doing that. Sadly tonight he knew it was his only option._ _ _ _ _ _

______After around twenty minutes Frank had been rejected two times and offered ten dollars for a blow job. Frank was a hooker but he wasn’t that fucking cheap._ _ _ _ _ _

______Just when he was about to give up and accept defeat Frank spotted a man he would most definitely not mind having sex with. He had fire truck red hair and a fucking gorgeous face. He looked like he was in a hurry but Frank could do a quickie if thats what the guy wanted him to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank stepped in front of the man and put his hand on his chest. Frank noticed the iron maiden shirt the man was rocking and smirked. “Hey baby you looking for some fun?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jesus what are you a twelve year old hooker?” The man asked with a disgusted tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No I’m not twelve.” Frank shot back. “I may be short but trust me I make up for it in other areas.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The guy laughed in Frank’s face. “Yeah kid I’m sure you’re packing a powerful three inches but don’t worry I’m sure once you hit puberty it’ll grow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck you!” Frank yelled shoving the guy against the wall of the building._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank barricaded him against it with his legs, pressing up against him. “Still feel like three inches to you?” Frank asked smugly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The guys eye went wide. “I-I…just no okay? I cant I’m sorry. Listen here's fifty bucks since you're obvious trying to get money but I just can’t. Maybe some other day kid.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man shoved the money against Frank's chest and started quickly walking away. Frank frowned. He needed more than fifty fucking bucks to survive on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey wait!” Frank yelled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kid I said no-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No I’m just-I'm not normally on the streets. This is just- I normally have people lined up for me but I got fucking robbed tonight. That's why I'm out here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s not my problem.” The guy told Frank looking like he really just wanted to leave._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You said another time. I’m telling you that I’m not normally out on the corners dude. I’m high fucking class. If you’re going to come looking for me ask around for Fun Ghoul.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The guy nodded. “Fun Ghoul. I’ll keep it in mind.” Then the red haired stranger disappeared into the night._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Frank spent his entire weekend meeting with clients trying to make up for the money he lost from Rick. No one paid him as much as Rick did and Frank couldn’t believe he let that fucker run with his money. 

After some particularly animalistic men, Frank’s hooker costume was done for. He understood he was a hooker but he really didn’t understand why men got off on ripping his fucking clothes apart. Corsets weren’t fucking cheap and It was hard to find ones that fit him since he doesn’t have boobs. 

Mikey had texted Frank multiple times proclaiming boredom throughout the weekend and begging Frank to come over but Frank was too busy begging on his knees for old men to finish all over his face. Frank decided that since his clothes were also covered in cum, he’d rather not wash them and just buy a new outfit. He didn’t want to wear any of his normal clothes to ‘work’ and most of his clients enjoyed his outfits. Frank was willing to give up some money for a new outfit in exchange for more money paid to him per client. No old man picking up a hooker wanted some teenager in jeans and a t-shirt, they wanted fucking g strings and high heels-even on the guys. 

Frank walked down to the outer skin, an adult store that had so far provided Frank with all of his hooker necessities. Frank knew the owner by name and was greeted by him when he walked in. “What are we looking for today Fun Ghoul?” Matt asked. 

“I honestly don’t know. I need new fishnets for sure and I’m thinking about another corset, but nothing too expensive.” 

“What constitutes as ‘too expensive’?” Matt asked finger quoting the last two words. 

“I have two fifty on me so don’t give me anything over that or else I’m not buying it.” Frank told him. 

“Alright, have a look around but I think I may have something you’ll like in the back.” Matt shouted as he walked into the store room. 

Frank wandered around but didn’t see anything that really caught his eye, especially since most everything in the store was made for girls anyway. 

“Okay, so I have these, why don’t you go try em on?” Matt said handing Frank a full ensemble. 

Frank took the clothes back to the dressing room and slid them on. The fishnets weren’t the traditional diamond shape but rather spider webs weaving around his legs. There was a black leather mini skirt that clung to his hips to go on top and Frank smiled into the mirror. His ass looked fucking good. Frank had a little trouble figuring out the new corset but eventually got it on. It was black and ribbed and had matching spiderweb lace on the edges. Frank fucking loved it. 

Frank walked out to show Matt earning himself a wolf whistle. “Thanks.” Frank blushed. 

“You look good man.” Matt said eyeing him up and down. 

“How much is it?” Frank asked quietly. The material felt expensive and Frank really hoped it didn’t cost the entirety of his budget. 

“On the house.” 

Frank looked up confusedly. “What?”

“On the house. Free.” Matt repeated. 

Frank felt his stomach start to clench. He automatically assumed that the outfit may be free money wise but that Matt wanted to sleep with him for it. Frank frowned, he really didn’t want to have sex right now. 

“You’re joking right?” Frank asked despondently. 

“Nope. You work your ass off for the money you have and you’re a loyal customer. Take it, you deserve it.” 

Frank thought Matt sounded honest and he wasn’t moving towards Frank in any way. Frank told him thank you and then slipped back into the changing room, relieved when Matt didn’t follow him in. 

Frank thanked Matt once more on his way out of the store. He felt awkward carrying his outfit home, not because you could see it, but because the outer skin had a bright red bag for purchases. Frank felt like everyone that walked by him was judging him and probably assuming that there was something completely different in the bag than some outfit. 

()()()

Frank stopped dead in his tracks when he saw someone sitting on his front porch. At first he thought it was going to be his mother but upon further inspection he realized it was Mikey. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Frank asked him trying to conceal the bag behind his back. 

“I accidentally locked myself out and my parents aren’t coming home tonight and my brother is being a dick so here I am.” 

“Oh dude that sucks.” Frank told him. 

“Yeah I know. Sorry for just showing up but I didn’t really know where to go.” Mikey laughed. “I knocked but no one answered so I just figured you’d be home at some point.” 

Frank nodded slowly. If no one answered then his mom was either out, passed out, or dead. Frank never let Mikey come over before cleaning his entire house but this time Frank had no warning of his friends arrival and he just had to hope for the best. 

Frank unlocked his front door and took a sigh of relief when he saw that his mother wasn’t home. Frank had cleaned up all of her needles and bottles a couple of days ago but he knew they’d all return as soon as she did. 

“I’ll be right back.” Frank told Mikey running upstairs to his room and putting his bag away. Frank prayed his mom wouldn’t come home while Mikey was over. This was already a close enough call just letting him into the house. 

Frank took a deep breath to calm himself and walked back downstairs to spend some time with Mikey all the while worrying that he’d step on a stray needle or find some piece of evidence that Frank’s entire life was a charade. 

After watching tv for a couple of hours and offering Mikey the last of his food so as not to look suspicious, Mikey told Frank he was just going to spend the night because no one in his family had answered him yet. 

“Yeah sure I don’t care but are you going to be able to get into your house tomorrow after school? I have an honors society thing.” Frank lied. 

“Yeah. I’ll get the key off of my brother tomorrow at school.” 

Frank was confused at first but then remembered that Mikey’s brother was now teaching at their school. Frank hadn’t seen any new teachers around but then again Frank cut a lot of classes to meet up with people. 

It never really affected his grades because Frank was smart and always turned in assignments even if they were a little bit late. He also never really got in trouble for skipping because the school couldn’t reach his mother even if they tried- which they’d given up on freshmen year. They knew his mom was a deadbeat and so they left him alone. 

“i’m about to pass out.”Mikey yawned. 

“Yeah me too.” Frank said. “Want to move into my room? I’ll sleep down here. I tend to fall asleep watching tv anyway.” Frank lied. He just wanted to be the one by the front door incase his mother showed up in the middle of the night. He’d have to probably throw her back out if she did, but he had to prevent Mikey from seeing her either way. 

“I’m not gonna turn down a bed.” Mikey laughed. “Night dude.” 

“Night.” Frank called as Mikey walked up the stairs towards his room. 

Frank’s mom made no appearance throughout the night or the next morning which Frank was thankful for. He and Mikey walked to school together and Frank thanked God that Mikey never ate breakfast or else all he’d get was Frank’s bullshit excuses. 

After sitting through his first two classes with Mikey Frank snuck out the back entrance of the school and walked down to the bleachers by the schools field. He made sure no one was around and then walked around them where no one could see him. He pulled out his phone and called Keith letting him know he was in their spot and ready whenever he was. 

“Hey baby.” Keith smiled as he walked underneath the bleachers, seeing Frank sitting on the ground. 

Frank smiled back. Keith had gone to school here previously so Frank wasn’t really worried about his safety or cover being blown. Keith knew just as many people here and knew they had to be careful. 

“I’ve been waiting for this all day.” He smiled wrapping his hand around Frank’s wrist and guiding it towards his cock. 

“Fuck you’re already so hard for me baby.” Frank smirked. 

“Mhm you know it. Why don’t you bend over?” 

“I will as soon as I relieve my half of the deal,” Frank told him biting his lip. 

“Always after my money.” Keith laughed pulling out his wallet. 

Keith was someone Frank enjoyed fucking. He felt safe knowing that if Keith ever wronged him he could hurt him back just as bad because of all their personal connections, Keith also had a nice dick which was a plus. 

“Thank you.” Frank said sweetly leaning up on his toes to give Keith a kiss after receiving his payment. 

Frank then turned and undid his pants, bracing himself against one of the support beams as Keith began fucking into him. Frank moaned and rocked forward with each thrust. They fucked at a steady pace for a long while until Keith grabbed Frank and shoved him to his knees. 

“Fuck, gonna cum all over your pretty fucking face.” He said removing his condom. 

“How about in my mouth?” Frank asked going to suck on his tip. He didn’t want to even attempt to remove cum from his hair in the school bathroom. Frank made sure to keep his mouth secured around Keith until he finally shot his load into Frank’s mouth. 

“Yeah fuck-swallow all of it.” 

Frank did just that and once he stood back up they made out for a few more moments until Keith told him he had to go and would be calling agin sometime soon. Frank watched as Keith left through the far side of the bleachers way from the school. 

Frank double checked that all of his money was accounted for, and zipped up his book bag and his pants. Frank started to walk towards the school after exiting the bleachers but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dude what the fuck?” Frank yelled out in shock before noticing the tie and button up shirt on the person in front of him. Fuck it was a teacher. 

“Are you a student?” The man asked him. 

Frank remained silent trying to figure out how to escape the situation but the dude had an iron grip on his shoulder. 

“This is private property and if you’re not a student then I’m afraid I’m going to have to call the cops.” 

“No fuck no-what do you think? Of course I’m a student.” Frank spat out, his eyes wide. He _did not _want the police anywhere _near _him.____

____“Name?” The guy asked._ _ _ _

____Frank started him down again. The man reached up to face and brushed his long black hair back like this was some casual conversation. “Name?” He asked again after tucking his hair behind his ear._ _ _ _

____“Frank Iero.” Frank mumbled, knowing he was fighting a losing battle._ _ _ _

____“Where have I heard that?” The man said tapping his chin. “Wait a second- you’re the Frank that’s been missing from my science class all week aren’t you?”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Frank asked. “Who even are you?”_ _ _ _

____“Mr. Way, the new science teacher.”_ _ _ _

____“Well it’s nice to meet you but I really have to get going.” Frank tried._ _ _ _

____“You think I’m going to just let you walk away after seeing that?” He asked, gesturing towards the bleachers._ _ _ _

____Frank face drained of all color. “What did you see?”_ _ _ _

____“Enough.” Mr. Way said._ _ _ _

____Frank was panicking. Had he really seen him and Keith fucking? Could he be acting this calm if he did or did he just see the end? The blowjob? The kissing? Franks mind was spiraling out of control._ _ _ _

____“I think what we’re going to do is have you come attend science for the first time all week and we’ll discuss what I saw in detention.”_ _ _ _

____Detention. That was one thing Frank could not afford. He didn’t want colleges to see him getting in trouble and he really couldn’t afford to lose any of his free time._ _ _ _

____“I cannot go to detention today.” Frank told Mr. Way seriously._ _ _ _

____“Why whats going on today?” Mr. Way asked smugly sounding like a dick._ _ _ _

____"I- just seriously any other day I'll even do a two hour detention just not today.” Frank pleaded._ _ _ _

____"Unless you give me a reason then no.” Mr. Way argued back._ _ _ _

____"Shit man seriously I'm screwed if I don't......" He trailed off, not sure of what to say._ _ _ _

____"Screwed if you don't what?”_ _ _ _

____"Please hear me out I'll come tomorrow for two hours, just not today. Please I'm begging.” Frank bargained._ _ _ _

____As of right now he didn’t have any clients lined up for tomorrow but he was supposed to be meeting one right after school today. The dude he was meeting had come after Frank once before for cancelling on him and Frank didn’t want a repeat of that horrific event._ _ _ _

____Mr. Way might not have realized it but sentencing Frank to a detention was almost equivalent to sentencing Frank to death. As soon as Ryan would get his hands on him for skipping their agreed upon meeting time Frank would be dead meat._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know why I’m being so nice to a slut but fine. Two hours tomorrow.” Mr. Way stated._ _ _ _

____“Excuse me?” Frank asked rudely. Did this man, _this teacher _really just call him that?___ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry did I get something incorrect?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck you.” Frank hissed at him. This was a teacher for Christ’s sake. He had no right to be talking to him like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck me? Hah thats rich considering what I just watched you do.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You sound like a pervert.” Frank told him. “I could report you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Report me? When I just saw you fucking around with someone on school property? I’d suggest you show up to my class today and to detention or else I will report it. I’m giving you a shot here Mr. Iero.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank felt sick. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He stood and watched as Mr. Way turned to head back to the school. “I’d suggest you follow me.” He told Frank coldly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank put a hand up to his mouth. He felt like he was going throw up, or cry, both felt equally humiliating as of right now. He took deep breath before following Mr. Way back towards the building. He was not going to let some new teacher fuck up everything he had worked for within the first ten minutes of them meeting each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’d go to class, go to detention and fix everything, Frank told himself. He would fix this._ _ _ _ _ _

______He said it knowing it was lie due to how broken everything already was, but he needed something to hold onto or else he was going to pass out right then and there form the weight of his world pressing down on him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He would fix this._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Class was awkward to say the least. Frank had shown up out of fear of getting in trouble, but he had arrived late after stopping in the bathroom to clean himself up. He wasn’t about to show up to Mr. Way’s classroom without _at least _washing his hands.__

__Stumbling in a few minutes late however, meant that Frank had to sit in the only seat left available. Begrudgingly, Frank walked over to the one lone seat left right in front of Mr. Way’s desk preparing himself for the next forty minutes of awkwardness.  
Mr. Way handed Frank a paper as soon as he sat down telling him it was an ungraded exam to see where he was. Apparently everyone else had already taken theirs sometime this week because the rest of class just sat there as Mr. Way started a lesson. _ _

__Frank wasn’t a bad student and finished the test within the first twenty minutes. Frank didn’t just want to sit there and listen to the lesson since he had no idea where the class was material wise. He decided that being a little shit would be a much more entertaining way to spend his time. He folded up the piece of paper and made it into a paper airplane. When Frank saw Mr. Way was looking at him he launched the paper towards him._ _

__“Amusing Mr. Iero.” He grinned. “But I’m afraid that I don’t grade paper airplanes.”_ _

__He slowly walked over to his desk and picked up another practice test, placing it down in front of Frank. “This time no origami please.” He smiled coyly._ _

__Frank frowned at him. He didn’t want to take it twice but he also didn’t want this man to report him for anything he had seen today- what ever that may have been._ _

__After completing the test the second time around Frank sat and listened to the rest of lesson trying not to cause any other disturbances. He was hoping to try and play off earlier and break some tension with the paper airplane but it was obvious that Mr. Ways feelings towards Frank were already set. He was an annoying ‘slut’._ _

__For the rest of class Frank decided to stealthy text with his clients. He had nothing better to do and he needed some money. He also had one picking him up from school so he wanted to finalize the plans to ensure no other complications - teachers or otherwise- would occur today. The client was to pick him up from school at three thirty exactly. School ended at two but Frank needed time to get _somewhat _ready, or as ready as he could be in a public place.___ _

____The client had said he was good for eight hundred dollars and would be there at the time discussed. Just as Frank was confirming with an ‘ok’ for the price a shadow appeared above him._ _ _ _

____“No phones in class.” Mr. Way said, reaching down and grabbing Frank’s phone from his hands. He couldn’t believe Frank had the nerve to try and be disrespectful right in front of him for the second time in just this one class. “You can come get this at the end of the day.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you kidding me?” Frank asked in disbelief. This man was really out to get him and Frank already wished he’d just never come to class in the first place._ _ _ _

____“No I don’t joke around about education, though I bet you wish I did.” Just then the bell rang out signaling the end of class. “See you at the end of the day Frank.” Mr. Way smirked at his student._ _ _ _

____Frank stood up prepared to storm out of the room but he heard his phone buzz and gave it a once over in the spot where it was placed on Mr. Ways desk. Frank felt the color physically drain out of his face when he managed to catch a glimpse of the text and saw fun ghoul loud and clear in the message._ _ _ _

____Frank realized quickly just how bad this actually was. Frank could already be in huge trouble for fucking someone on campus but now even if he tried to deny it Mr. Way could have his texts as potential evidence that Frank, was indeed, sleeping with people on the schools property. Frank left the room and leaned against the wall to take a deep breath and collect himself.  
Franks eyes snapped open when a voice shook him out of his miserable thoughts. “What are you still doing standing here Frank?” Mr. way asked into the hallway. _ _ _ _

____“Im just waiting for a friend so you can fuck off.” Frank snapped back. He was really over this guy and his shit._ _ _ _

____“No, actually I’m intrigued about meeting this ‘friend' of yours, or is this another lover?” Mr. Way smirked seeing just how pissed off Frank’s face grew at the comment. For some reason he found it endearing just how easy it was to mess with this kid._ _ _ _

____At this point however, Frank was beyond fed up with Mr. Way. The dude was a _new _teacher acting like he was running the damn school- acting like he was running Frank.___ _ _ _

______“Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you that me and my friend- yeah we suck each others cocks in between classes all day long- like Jesus dude hop off my shit. I’m not doing anything wrong.” Frank grunted angrily walking away. Fuck his idea of waiting for Mikey to talk. This guy was too annoying to be by for even a moment longer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Goodbye Frank. Have a lovely day.” Mr. Way called after him, and Frank swore he could hear the smirk in his fucking voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll be back for my phone!” Frank yelled back angrily as he disappeared down the hallway and into his next class._ _ _ _ _ _

______By the end of the day Frank was beyond anxious. He knew he’d most likely received multiple messages that could absolutely ruin him. He was also concerned because he was known for quick responses leading to quick fucks. If he wasn’t answering his phone then people would think something was up or that Frank was a fake or a cop. He really couldn’t be losing clients for something this stupid. He fucking needed that money._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank was also well aware of the condoms in the back of his phone case and Mr. Way seemed too much like the type of teacher to go through a students things looking for even more ways to get them in trouble. He needed his phone back and fast._ _ _ _ _ _

______Taking a deep breath, Frank stepped into the classroom he had come to dread throughout the day. “Give me my phone.” He demanded angrily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mr. Way casually looked up from the papers he’d been grading. “Oh hello Frank. What can I do for you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just give me my phone dude.” Frank argued._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Still in a hurry? So busy you can’t even serve detention today, but will come into my classroom and demand stuff from me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look I don’t know what you want me to say. I’m just here for my phone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mr. Way sighed and handed the cell phone towards Frank deciding the fight wasn’t worth it. “Here go ahead and take it. I’m sick of listening to it go off every five seconds. You must be extremely popular Iero, not that I can understand why.” The kids phone had blown up non stop for the past couple hours and he would’ve turned it off if he was sure he wouldn’t get in trouble for touching a students phone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Franks eyes widened. “You didn’t read any of the did you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mr. Way glanced up at Frank skeptically. “No. Why?” He asked. “Should I have?” Frank was being weird and he didn’t like the desperation in Frank’s voice. He sounded scared but of what Mr. Way wasn’t sure._ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead of answering Frank tucked the phone into his pocket and left the room without another word. Mr. Way was making Frank uncomfortable but he couldn’t figure out why. The guy hadn’t read his messages- or so he said- but he also hadn’t brought up this morning and it was touring Frank. He just wanted to know if he was going to get in trouble or not and just how bad the punishment would be if he did._ _ _ _ _ _

______After having walked all the way to Mr. Ways classroom and back to the entrance of the school- after making a pit stop in the bathroom to slide some lingerie on under his normal clothes- it was already three thirty and Frank didn’t want to be any later for his client._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank walked outside of the school and spotted the car that his client of the day-Ryan- had told him to look for. It was parked to the left of the entrance and looked normal- no tinted windows, no falling off bumper, no real signs of a true creep. Frank noticed that most people had already left school, but there were still a couple of cars left behind in the lot._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank walked up to the car and smiled at Ryan who was leaning over to wave to Frank, or fun ghoul, through the passenger window. Frank went to open the passenger door but it was locked. “Something wrong?” Frank asked. He really just wanted to fuck and then hang out with Mikey later not play games._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No not yet.” Ryan answered him. “I just want to make sure I’ll get my moneys worth before letting you into the car.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your moneys worth?” Frank asked. “Im literally being paid to do whatever you want. I-I don’t understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want to see how much you’re packing dude.” Ryan said like it was the most normal re quest in the world nodding down at Frank’s pants._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You want me… to flash you? Here? In public?” Frank asked sarcastically. This dude couldn’t be serious could he?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do it or I’m gone.” Ryan said raising his eyebrows and flashing his cash at Frank. “I’m waiting.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank really wanted to walk away but he couldn’t. He may have already lost money form other clients due to Way taking his phone, and turning down a client who was literally right in front of him wasn’t an option. With a quick glance around the parking lot Frank unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers just enough to allow a view of his cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good enough for you?” Frank asked Ryan hoping to end the conversation quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ryan just smirked. “For a little due you’re pretty hung.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I get in the car now so we can fuck or what?” Frank asked exasperatedly. This guy was getting annoying._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank heard the distinctive noise of the car door being unlocked and pulled jumped inside the car. As they were pulling away Frank looked back towards the school mainly out of paranoia. Apparently though it wasn’t just his paranoia about being caught this time, because when he turned he saw Mr. Way standing on the steps to the entrance with his eyes locked on the car- open wide in shock and disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank had no idea what he’d seen but his facial expression left Frank to assume it had to have been something below his belt. Fuck was one recurring thought running through his head like a record on replay after that. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

Frank was worn out and in so much pain from Ryan that he seriously considered not ever getting up and moving again. Ryan had told Frank he had liked to be in charge which was fine, because thats how most men were with prostitutes-in charge. However, Frank hadn’t expected the ‘in charge’ to mean ‘I’m going to rape you and get away with it because I paid you for it’. 

Every time Frank thought about what happened he wanted to cry but he didn’t have any voice or tears left to cry with. He had eight hundred dollars in his pocket and he knew he should be fucking ecstatic about that cash but he just couldn’t be. 

After being brutally beaten and abused in the back of Ryan’s van he had been dropped off back at the school. It was dark out already and Frank’s phone was dead so he had no idea what time it was. After deciding that wallowing in self pity outside of the school wasn’t going to reverse the situation he started his walk home. 

He unlocked his front door and felt like breaking down all over again when he witnessed the state of his home. His mother was passed out on the couch and Frank spotted the needle almost instantly. Sighing, Frank grabbed a blanket and threw it over her passed out form before disposing of her drugs and going upstairs to his own room. 

The stairs hurt Frank to go up but he but he just wanted to sleep his own bed after his awful day so he bared through the pain. After showering Frank looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. His jaw had some bruising but Franks forehead was by far the worst. It had a sickly looking bruise accompanied by a pretty large gash. “Fuck.” Frank breathed out after applying some pressure to the gash. His finger had blood on it and he doubted the bleeding would stop anytime soon. 

Frank looked to door of the bathroom when he heard something bumping around and making noise. His mom’s room was on the bottom floor of the house and Frank would be damned if she woke up and thought she was going to sleep in his room because it was cleaner than her dump of a room. 

“Mom you can’t just fucking-” Frank stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mikey and not his mother sitting on his bed. “dude what the fuck are you doing here?” Frank asked nervously. 

Frank watched Mikey’s eyes go wide and Frank froze up, he had momentarily forgotten about the state of his face. 

“Jesus did your mom do this?” Mikey asked getting up to examine Frank. 

“No! No she’d never do that! What the hell dude?” Frank shot back bitterly. “Why are you even here? Don’t just come into my house and start accusing my mom of stuff.” 

Frank’s mother wasn’t an abusive person per say. She never hurt Frank physically she just kind of acted like he wasn’t there. Yes it _hurt _Frank but not literally.__

__“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to accuse, just are you okay? That looks like it needs stitched. Maybe you should go to the doctors.” He said pointing towards Franks forehead._ _

__“It’s fine. It’ll heal and its not like either of us have anyway to get to a hospital.” Frank argued. Frank didn’t have a car and neither did Mikey and Frank was _not _walking to the hospital. He barely made it home from the school without collapsing and the hospital was double the distance. He also didn’t have insurance or the money to pay for any medical expenses.___ _

____“My bother can take us.” Mikey offered._ _ _ _

____“No just leave it okay.” Frank said glaring at Mikey as he dug through his drawers looking for an old t-shirt to use as a gauze to help stop the bleeding. “If it doesn’t heal in a week then you can drag me somewhere alright but just drop it for now okay?” Frank said to appease Mikey who still looked like he was going to push the whole hospital thing._ _ _ _

____Mikey sighed realizing Frank wasn’t going to change his mind. Frank felt relived not only because he absolutely hated the doctors but because he was scared of them. He was terrified that if he ever went for an examination they would tell him that he was crawling with all kinds of std’s. Frank wold rather live in peace and not know than worry about them all of the time. His job was to get fucked, even if he treated the diseases he would probably just gain them back again so there was no point in getting checked out anyway._ _ _ _

____“Are you crashing here or what? How did you even get in?” Frank asked rudely._ _ _ _

____“Sorry yeah your front door was open and uhm I got locked out again. Forgot my keys.” Mikey admitted. “I figured I’d give you’re place a try. Sorry if you didn’t want me here.” Mikey apologized._ _ _ _

____Mikey was still staring at Franks forehead and it was putting Frank on edge. He didn’t want to explain or talk, he just wanted to go to bed for Christ’s sake. “I don’t care but I’m tired. I’m going to bed. Either sleep on the floor or on my futon I don’t care.” Frank said turning off his bedroom light and jumping onto his bed to get some well needed rest. He heard Mikey lay down on the futon and thankfully he didn’t say another word._ _ _ _

____Mikey didn’t say anything else about Frank’s face the next morning. He also didn’t say anything about Frank’s mom who had yet to move from her spot on the couch last night. Frank threw on a hoodie before leaving ignoring Mikey’s concerned stares and started walking towards school. Either Mikey would follow him or go and tell his brother something was wrong. Frank couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t relived though when Mikey followed him silently to school._ _ _ _

____He was still in a lot of pain so he stayed quiet during the walk but Frank could tell that Mikey was taking his silence as anger. Frank just wanted to survive this day so he didn’t really care that Mikey thought he was mad at him. As long as Mikey wasn’t thinking his best friend was a prostitute and got beat up by a client then Frank couldn’t care less about whatever story Mikey’s mind was conjuring up._ _ _ _

____At school Frank got a lot of stares but he ignored them and kept his head down. He sat through his detention and thanked whatever god there was that Mr. Way wasn’t the one watching over it. He knew he’d see him later but for now he’d take what he could get._ _ _ _

____After sitting in the back of classrooms and eating lunch alone Frank managed to go through most of the day without any incidents._ _ _ _

____However, Frank knew his luck would have to come to an end and of course that end was during Mr. Way’s class._ _ _ _

____Frank sat in his normal seat because he knew Mr. Way wouldn’t appreciate a sudden move to the back of the room. But being front and center also meant that there was no hiding his face from his teachers eyes._ _ _ _

____Frank watched as Mr. Way caught a look at his face. Frank just sunk down lower into his chair when he saw the confusion and worry on the teachers face. Luckily he didn’t say anything until the bell rang for the end of class where he asked Frank to stay._ _ _ _

____“Uhm why?” Frank asked._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean why? Frank are you okay?” Mr. Way asked concernedly._ _ _ _

____“Yes I’m perfectly fine. Can I leave now?”_ _ _ _

____Mr. Way frowned. “Frank i’m being serious. You can talk to me. What happened to your face?”_ _ _ _

____“Look its not a big deal I’m fine.”_ _ _ _

____“You don’t look fine.” Mr. Way argued._ _ _ _

____“Oh really? I think you thought I looked pretty good yesterday when you staring at me outside of school.”_ _ _ _

____“Frank.” Mr. Way said sternly. “I wan’t going to say anything but-“_ _ _ _

____“But what? You saw my dick?”_ _ _ _

____“Frank!” Mr. Way exclaimed in shock._ _ _ _

____“Can I leave now? I don’t really have the time for this.”_ _ _ _

____Mr. Way didn’t say anything at all and so Frank left without a second thought about his actions. He just needed to be alone._ _ _ _


End file.
